


Do a Bro a Favor?

by LizzyMidford



Series: Michael in the Bathroom (Trans! Michael and bro Rich) [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Jeremy, M/M, Trans Michael, it was rich's idea, jealous jake, rich is totally bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: "Come on, Mike! It's only gonna be a month or so, just to know if Jake likes me! I'd do it for you!""Rich, this is so screwed up! I can't be your fake boyfriend, man!""But, dude! I'd do the same for you! Do a bro a favor?"In which Michael and Rich 'date'.





	1. Chapter 1

"No!" Michael slammed his locker, turning to his shorter, firey friend. 

"Come on, Mike! It's only gonna be a month or so, just to know if Jake likes me! I'd do it for you!"

"Rich, this is so screwed up! I can't be your fake boyfriend, man!"

"But, dude! I'd do the same for you! Do a bro a favor?"

Michael tried his best to put his foot down, say no and walk away and all. But Rich's puppy dog eyes ensnared him. 

"Okay, fine! But only for a month, and I'm not gonna get beat up by Jake for this, it was your idea!" 

Rich jumped with glee. 

"You're the best! Thanks bro! I mean, babe!" He chuckled, giving Michael a kiss on the cheek before going to his first period. The taller boy tried not to blush. 

"What was that all about?" Jeremy approached, eyebrow quirked. 

"Apparently," Michael sighed, "Rich is my boyfriend now..."

The pale teen froze as his friend kept walking. 

"You coming, Jere?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. So, tell me how this all happened...."


	2. How???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just don't understand... how did I not notice? When? How? Why?"  
> "You know, Jeremy. We just decided it was the right time..." Michael looked down.  
> "You did not just quote Bates Motel at me!" Jeremy pushed his friend. "Norman and Emma don't even work out, Mikey!"  
> "I never claimed to be a perfect man..."

Jeremy felt a lot of things in that moment. Betrayal at his two best friends getting together, and without him even noticing, frustration at Michael for not getting his signals... but the main emotion he was smacked with was jealousy. Burning jealousy. 

He stuttered out his questions, ""I just don't understand... how did I not notice? When? How? Why?"

"You know, Jeremy. We just decided it was the right time..." Michael looked down.

"You did not just quote Bates Motel at me!" Jeremy pushed his friend. "Norman and Emma don't even work out, Mikey!"

"I never claimed to be a perfect man..."

_And yet, you are..._

Jeremy's gay pining was interrupted by the bell, screeching through the halls to alert them that it was time for class. 

"Whatever, Dude, but you better give me some details at lunch!" 

"I'll do my best..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Jeremy couldn't concentrate.

Not that he could  _ever_ actually concentrate on math, but now he was just lost.

When had that even happened? Why didn't he notice? Why couldn't it be him with Michael? 

A tap alerted him. 

"What's up, Jeremy?" Jake's eyes looked a little concerned. "You've been completely spaced for like, an hour. The bell just rang!"

"Oh shit, thanks, Jake..." The pale boy sighed, grabbing his bag, the remainder of the sharpie 'BOYF' still showing. "It's just, Michael and Jake told me this morning that they were a couple. I didn't even know they liked each other like that, it's thrown me off a bit..."

Jake's eyes widened at the news. "What? Like our Rich and Michael? The short one and the gay one?" 

Jeremy nodded. 

"When did they tell you?"

"Michael did this morning..." 

"And you're absolutely  _sure?_ You're positive you didn't mishear it?" 

"Pretty positive. You can't just mishear a conversation."

The look on Jake's face mimicked Jeremy's emotions perfectly. they both had the same initial reactions. 

"How??"

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but it's only the first chapter.


End file.
